


Our surprised Miracle

by Larryforever2018



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Niall Centric, Niall finds out hes a carrier, Niam - Freeform, Original Character(s), POV Niall, Pining Niall, Top Liam, Unplanned Pregnancy, csection, detailedsmut, dont know what else to tag, first niam story, timejump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/pseuds/Larryforever2018
Summary: Niall and Liam start a friends with benefits relationship and dont use protection but Niall ends up getting pregnant because he didnt know he was a carrier. Will this little miracle bring them together?





	Our surprised Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> My first Niam One shot. Hope you like it

Niall's pov:

"Niall I'm so sorry we'll hang out tomorrow alright"

Those were the last words I heard out of louis' mouth before I heard the door close. They had some great date planned. I was alone so I picked up my phone calling the only person I could think of at the moment. Liam.

"Hello, niall?" His voice was rough and deeper then usual meaning I probably just woke him up.

"Hey mate I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? Lou and haz got a date,"

"Sure. I'll be over in five alright niall,"

Thanks mate"

After that I hung up the phone and grabbed a beer taking a drink. Six minutes later I heard a knock on the door and got up opening it.

"Liam" I gave him a hug then offered him inside. We sat on the couch talking about the last show we performed.

Hey niall?" He looked curious so I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"What's up mate?" I was looking in his eyes that were a soft gentle brown but before I knew it I felt a soft pair of lips on mine moving slowly almost hesitantly but it felt amazing and I felt myself closing my eyes and kissing back but all to soon I realized what was happening and pulled away feeling flushed.

"Liam.." Is it normal to be that breathless?

"I'm sorry Niall but you're so beautiful and I just couldn't help myself,and I was thinking that maybe we could be friends with benefits?"

He was nervous I could tell. But what if this idea of his ruined everything what if it ruins our friendsh- "niall?" Oh right. "I dont know liam...a lot could go wrong.." I looked down at my hands fidgeting.

"I understand that Niall but tell me you didn't feel the least bit excited from that kiss" shit. He had a point. 

"Fine. But only on one condition."

Ok sure what is it?" He was smiling and there was hope in his eyes.

"This doesn't ruin anything. It doesn't ruin our friendship,"

"I promise. It won't ruin anything."

I smiled and leaned back in kissing his lips softly before giggling.

Liam picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, him taking me to my bedroom. Once we get inside my room he lays me down gently on the bed,

"Niall have you done this before?" he asked gently.

"uh..No." I answered.

Liam looked hesitate.

"Are you sure you want to lose your virginity to me and not someone you love?" he asked 

Oh if he only knew that he was the one i loved. I thought.

"Yes I'm sure, so kiss me ," I demanded.

He crashed his lips onto mine.I was shocked at first but as soon as it wore off I pressed Liam closer to me as our lips moved in sync. He sucked on my bottom lip slipping his tongue in my mouth our tongues dancing together as we moaned at the contact but what was happening was I have dreamed of this moment for years, he just didn't know that! He pushes me gently back as he climbs on top of me. I move my hands under his shirt until I reached his sides and leave them there. 

He strips off my shirt as he does with his and we exchange position. He unzips my pants and strips them down, never breaking the kiss. I move my lips down to his neck as I hear him moan and feel him getting harder. I undo his pants and strip him down along with his boxers. 

I move lower until his manhood was right before me. "Go ahead" he encourages me with a seducing smirk. I cant believe he's going to be my first. I took his manhood into my hand and gave him a few pumps and then leaned in. I started to bob my head up and down. I hear him groan with pleasure which the sound went straight down to my cock. His hand goes through my hair as he pushes my head closer, making me deep throat him. "N-Niall I'm gonna-" he gasps deeply "I'm about to cum! S-so if you don't want to, you better move before- Oh shit" He says as he cums right in my mouth. 

I go on my knees as I swallow and wipe my mouth. Liam goes on his knees as well, panting. He crashes his lips harshly on to mine. He moves his lip lower and lower with each second kiss.   
I feel my cheeks heating up.

"Relax ." He mumbles against me.

I nodded. Liam took a hold of my cock giving it a few pumps and tugs, and before I knew it I was moaning and panting as he moves his hand up and down. He leans down as he licks the tip in circles, swirling his tongue all the way down to the base in the next moment I felt Liams's mouth engulf me, him deep throating me without gagging, which turned me on.Louis bobs his head up in down making me whimper with pleasure as I arch my back off the bed. 

"L-Liam I'm close," I whimper desperately. He was really good at this

He moved a little faster and I cum right in his mouth, him swallowing every drop.

"Okay you ready?" Liam asked reassuring me one last time.

I nodded. Louis grabbed the lube and condoms.

"I have to prep you and it will hurt at first, at anytime it hurts tell me and we can stop,"he stated softly.

Liam opens the bottle of lube and lubes up three fingers.I became a little nervous.

"Just relax it will be easier if you relax your body."

He circled his finger around my whole and inch by he put his finger in until he was knuckle deep.I winced at the intrusion and tensed my body.

"Relax,"

tried to relax as much as I could as he started pumping his finger in and out and it felt better. He crooked his finger and hit something that made me moan in pleasure.

"Right there Liam!" I yell and Liam smirked in amusement.

Liam added a second finger and continued to pump as he hit that bundle of nerves.

"Add another."I say panting.

"Are you sure?" He asks

"Yes."

Liam added a third finger stretching me a little more and pumped faster once he knew I was stretched enough he grabbed the foil packet and wrapped it open with his teeth.

"No! I want to feel you," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes, I haven't been with anyone and I know you're clean and use protection," I pointed out.

"Okay, ready?" Liam asked.

"Yes." I said nervously.

"Do you want it on your hands and knees or facing me?" he wondered.

"Facing you." I answered.

Liam lines himself up at my entrance and pushes his head in I scrunched my face up at the intrusion. Liam kept rubbing my skin soothingly until he was sheathed all the way inside.

"Wow your so tight," Liam pants out.

I could tell he was trying not to thrust by the look on his face.

"You can move." I stated.

Liam started moving in out slowly trying to make me get use to the feeling, it hurt but the pleasure was taking over.

"Go a little faster," I ordered.

Liam picked the pace up trying to trying to find my prostate which worked as I let out a moan.

"Ugh!Liam harder!"

He picked up the pace as I wrapped my legs around him, bringing him deeper inside me and all you could hear was skin slapping against each other.

"Liam I'm getting close." I said arching my back.

I could tell Liam was getting close as well because of the way he was snapping his hips.

I reached down wrapping my around my cock and started pumping and I could feel my orgasm building. I continued to pump as Liam thrusted inside me and before I knew it I shouted coming all over my stomach and the sheets, Liam came a few seconds later, him collapsing on my chest breathing heavy and our skin glowed with sweat.

"That was amazing." I breathed out.

"Yes it was." Liam agreed.

"This friends with benefits thing won't be so bad," Liam said playfully and I hit his arm.

"I'm going to go shower I have cum running down my leg, your welcome to join me," I said.

Liam followed behind me and got into the shower and ended up having another round. After that we both fell asleep not knowing our lives were about to change forever.

Two weeks later :

Liam and I's friends with benefits relationship continued from there and it was getting hard on me because of me being in love with him but another thing is happening to me as well. I have felt ill for the past week and didn't know what was wrong with me. Liam thought I should go to the doctor because maybe it was the flu but the weird thing was I hardly ever got sick and the flu wasn't even going around at the moment but I decided to make an appointment and had one this afternoon at 2:00 and it was almost that time.

I got dressed into some jeans and a white t-shirt. I grabbed the keys to my jeep and headed down to the clinic,I arrived fifteen minutes before my appointment.

"May I help you?" A secretary with blonde hair asked.

"Yes, Niall Horan i have an appointment at 2:00," I replied.

"Okay just have a seat and you will be called shortly,"

I nodded and sat in a chair untik I was called.

"Horan," a nurse called.

A nurse took my blood pressure and weight and took me back to a small white room.

"Okay Mr. Horan your reason being here is because you been feeling sick for the past few weeks?" she asked.

"Yes, that's correct." I said.

"Okay, have you been sexually active recently?"

I was confused on while she asked that. "Yes." I blushed.

She wrote the information down and grabbed a urine cuo.

"After you pee in it just leave it in the restroom and I'll collect it. The doctor will be in soon." She said and leaves closing the door.

I did my business and left the specimen in the bathroom. I sat on the bed and waited for the doctor.

There was a knocl at the door a long twenty-minutes later.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Grey, we got your test results back and we had to look over it a couple of times to be sure, Mr. Horan were you ever tested to see if you were a carrier.

I was shocked at her question. But answered.

"No I wasn't, why?"

"Well your test results revealed high level of HCB, meaning you are pregnant,"

My jaw dropped. I knew i should of got tested.

"Do you know how far along I am?" I asked.

"We need to do an ultrasound on you to confirm that," she explained.

She had me lay down on the bes with my short up. She brought over a machine and typed some information in.

"This will be a little cold,"

It was.

"Okay I'll move this around a little and get some pictures.

She moved the wand around until a black and grey arra showed.

"See that dot looking thing, that is your baby," she said pointing to it.

"See that dot looking thing, that is your baby," she said pointing to it

"Wow that's amazing,"

She nods and smiles.

"Let's see how far along you are,"

She moves it over and does some calculations.

"From the information and how small the fetus is, your about four weeks along," I nod.

That means Liam and I conceived the first time we slept together. This was going to shock him.

"Okay, would you lile some pictures?"

"Yes, two please."

I wiped the stuff off my abdomen and textedLiam in the meantine.

Hey are you home?

Yes what's up?

We need to talk, its important

Okay. Is everything okay?

Depends how you respond to the news I have for you

Okay. I'll be here

Okay.

I just put my phone away just as the doctor came in.

"Here you go Mr. Horan and congratulations."

"Thank you."

I left with that and head over to Liams.

I parked the car and went right inside.

"Li,?" I called out.

"In the living room," he responded.

I go in the living room and he was playing mario kart. I rolled my eyes.

"What's the news you have to tell me?" he asked.

"The news is that I found out I'm a carrier and pregnant with your child," I said.

Liam stood there stunned.

"Wow, are you sure."

"Yes, here," I said giving him the pictures.

He looked at them.

"Wow this is crazy,"

"I know."

"I'm going to be here for you so you don't have to worry about that,"

"Thanks Liam," i said.

"Your welcome." he smiled.

We spent the rest of the day talking about the baby and olaying video games.

Time skip. 

Throughout my pregnancy Liam kept his promise and stood by me. He went out late to get me the food or snacks I was craving. Rubbed my feet and back when they were hurting and bought everything I wanted when he lost the bet when we found we were having a boy. He thought it was a girl.

My pregnancy was smooth sailing except for the first trimester when I wouldn't stop puking or getting nauseous.

Liam surprised me when I was three months pregnant and he asked me to be his boyfriend and told me he always been in love with me.

I was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal when Liam comes in wearing a serious expression on his face.

"Ni, can we talk?" 

"Sure, Liam whats up?" I asked.

"I can't put this off any longer so I'm just going to come out and say it . I been in love with you for the past two years," he blurted out.

I was stunned. 

"I feel the same way but too scared to tell you how I felt,"

Liam brings me into a kiss that lasted seconds.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Liam asked.

"Yes, of course." I said, bringing him into a hug.

End of flashback

I was now nine months pregnant and ready to give birth at any day now and I couldn't wait to meet our little boy. Liam and I agreed on the name Noah James Payne for him and it sounded perfect. What I didn't know what that we were going to meet our little boy sooner than I thought.

Later that day I was standing and cooking dinner for Li and I when I felt a contraction in my lower abdomen, but i played it off as a braxton hicks contraction. I soon got another pain in. I called out for Liam, him running into the kitchen.

"Are you okay, babe?" he asked.

"I think I'm in labor," I stated.

"Okay, lets get you to the hospital." he said, grabbing my hospital bag.

Liam drove the fifteen minutes to the hospital and I was in pain, contractions hitting every two minutes and my water had broke. 

He parked the car and we went in.

"Yes my boyfriend is in labor." 

The orderly grabbed a wheelchair and took is to a room.

"Everything will be okay, Niall." he said and I rubbed his hand. I could tell he was nervous.

The nurse hooked me up to a fetal monitor, an I.v. drip , put a catheter in and checked everything to make sure the baby's heartbeat was strong.

"Mr. Horan everything looks good at this point, I will be back in to give you an epidural for the C-section and Dr. Grey will be in to take you down," she explained.

"In the next 40 minutes our little Noah will be here," Liam said, eye brimmed with tears.

The same nurse came back with the needle and supplies.

"Mr. Horan this will sting a bit so hold on to your partners hand or the bed." she instructs. 

The nurse undoes my gown and rubs an alcohol pad on my back sterilizing the area.She sticks the needle in, me flinching and puts the stuff in.

"All done." she said smiling.

Dr grey walks in. "Ready to have a baby?" and we nodded.

I get wheeled down to the operating room and they stick a oxygen tube up my nose. Liam went to go put sterile scrubs on while they got everything else ready. he came in a few minutes later.

"Okay, we are going to put up a surgical drape so you don't see the surgery and we are going to put numbing stuff on your abdomen where we'll be making the incision at," The doctor explained.

"Okay." 

The drape was put up and they rubbed the numbing stuff all over my abdomen but I couldn't feel anything else.

"Mr. Horan I'm poking you right now can you feel that?" she asked.

"No." 

"Okay we can get started now." 

Liam told me they got started and we were one step closer to getting to hold Noah. I felt them pulling and tugging and then there was a loud piercing cry heard through out the room.

"It's a boy." the doctor stated.

"A boy born at 4:33 p.m."

"Noah." I whispered.

Liam cut the cord and the nurse went to go clean him up.

"He has your nose and mouth," Liam replied.

"He weighed 6lbs 5 oz 18 inches long." The nurse said and handed Noah over to Liam.

"He's perfect." I said, smiling.

"Okay we are stitching you up and will take you to the Baby floor." she said.

I was back in my room holding Noah as I was feeding him a bottle and I was so happy. I felt like our family was complete.

"He so cute." 

"I know, he looks like you." I said.

"Welcome to the world Noah James Payne," I said and kissed his little forehead.

We were happy that Noah was finally here even though he was a surprise he was still our miracle and we felt complete.

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think


End file.
